


The Last of the Dragons

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and Sansa's Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is young when they say goodbye, a summer snow dampening the logs and bodies as the dragon sets them ablaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of the Dragons

He is young when they say goodbye, a summer snow dampening the logs and bodies as the dragon sets them ablaze. Gold and white, a swatch of colors against the too-blue sky, he is Brandon’s to care for now, because all the other dragonblooded are gone.  It is this lone boy-man, heir to a kingdom, who must watch over everyone now.

His mother went first, and although no one admitted it, they all knew Jon would follow soon thereafter. It was only three days before he left, quietly in his sleep. The smallfolk said that he got part of his second life from Sansa, and with her gone, his life force was, too. But Brandon knows otherwise- his father’s heart broke as he held his dying wife’s hand, not in half but into silvered shards that scattered on the wind in the short hours after.

He is seven-and-ten, the same age as his father when he destroyed the Others in the War for the Dawn, but he has not seen as much because the Dragon Queen and the Winter King insisted on protecting him and keeping the peace on the fractured continent. 

 _My sweet summer child_ , Sansa had whispered, as she carded her fingers through his soft white hair. He is all his father’s family, white hair and grey eyes, with slender shoulders and a voice his mother swears could bring even the things beyond the old Wall to peace.  _Take care of your father, and be happy yourself._

He had failed in one regard; the flames that cover both of his parents bodies are a testament to that. His father loved his mother with the strength of a thousand dragonfires, and no one could ever love anyone that fiercely again. Brandon knew it in the looks Jon gave when he thought no one else could see, the way he sought his wife’s counsel above all others, and in the way his father died without her at his side.

Brandon will leave for Riverrun when all of this is through, to rule Westeros from the seat of his mother’s family as his great-aunt had. Even now, sixteen years on, King’s Landing is a smoking ruin of crumbled towers and wildfire remnants.

_Brandon of House Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the First Men, the Free Folk, and the Dothraki, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm._

It is a strange title, long and pompous, so unlike the Northern title his father carried. 

 _King in the North_.

The Targaryens reached an accord when his aunt invaded- she would rule the South and Jon the North, and the Kingdoms would be united in the heirs of both. Yet the Dragon Queen died in the fight for the world, and so Brandon had no Targaryen bride, only his parents and the flames, a kingdom and a crown for the last dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
